Yesterday and Today
by drawingtoaclose
Summary: Set a few years in the future of the iCarly world. Carly receives and reads a letter that makes her remember the "good old days".


**Notes from the drawing table: Leonardo DaVinci invented many things way before he should have been even able to conceptualize them. Maybe he was a time traveler.**

**I am in no way comparing myself to DaVinci . . . although I do own lots and lots of pencils . . . **

**I don't own iCarly, a cat or any lilies, Peruvian or otherwise. Apologies to the Beatles for borrowing the title. Just a little story set a few years in to the future of the iCarly world. I guess I'm feeling nostalgic since it's the end of another year. Any feedback is always appreciated.**

**

* * *

**

_**Yesterday and Today**_

Carly slowly peeled the oversized pink envelope off the package, taking care not to rip the colorful wrapping. Inside, was a smaller plain white envelope, simply labeled – 'Carly'. On her way to the living room, she placed this latest gift arrival in the neat pile of multi-colored boxes, already accumulated on the well-worn, chocolate brown recliner.

This was her favorite room in the house - and her favorite time of the day to be in her favorite room in the house - mid-morning, joyful sunlight flooding through the floor-to-ceiling bay window, warming up her favorite corner of her favorite couch.

Sassy, Carly's year old, fire-orange tabby, loved it too, and was already fast asleep on the top of the sofa, soaking up the warming rays. Knowing she would draw a protest, Carly smiled impishly at the sleeping kitten and plopped down heavily in the corner. Sassy uttered a sleepy 'meow', executed a graceful stretch and spin, and then melted back into the cozy cushion.

"Back to dreamland, you sleepy headed little rascal," Carly said while reaching up to scratch the kitten gently behind the ears. "What _**do**_ you dream about anyway, huh Sass"?

Carly removed the neatly written note and read it over several times. Each letter was perfectly formed, precise and obedient; like a battalion of soldiers ready for inspection. The meticulous and practiced precision of the printing made her smile as much as the letter itself.

Awash in sunlight, she closed her eyes, put her feet up on the glass-topped coffee table, and sank deep into the forest green cushions of the luxurious sofa. The armrest, now too high for her to comfortably lean on, forced her fingers to set the crisply folded sheet of paper free. It fluttered briefly, and then landed lightly on the matching side table. Silently, the white paper absorbed stray drops that intermittently fell from freshly watered pink and white Peruvian lilies, which stood tall in the bright yellow vase. Blue-inked letters bled ever so slightly, their printed orderliness disrupted by the invading droplets.

Carly, melancholy and wistful, drifted back . . .

235 shows. How did we do it? 235 shows . . . Wow.

Three eight-graders with no experience and _no idea _what we were doing.

Or what we were getting into for that matter. All 'cuz of nasty Ms. Briggs. Wonder if she's still teaching? I feel bad for the kids if she is.

Me, Sam and Freddie. The 'iCarly Gang'. Some _gang. _'Prissy' me, 'dorky' Freddie and, 'juvenile delinquent' Sam. What a _trio _we were.

5, 4, 3, 2 and **_viola - _**we were stars on the _INTERNET!_ Almost _overnight_. We ROCKED 235 shows! I always forget the actual number. Feels soooo long ago. It's almost as if it never happened.

All the rehearsals for all those wacky skits. They seem so ridiculous now. But hey - we were teenagers. It was fun back then. I should dig the _idiot farmgirl _hat out and wear it today. I know it's around here somewhere. Maybe it's in the attic?

It was never easy. Sam was **_always _**late. We were constantly annoyed at her. Freddie especially. He never let her know how he **_really _**felt. She'll _never _know how scared I was thinking that she wouldn't show and I'd have to go out there all alone. She never let me down, though. Good old Sam.

Hah . . . unless she was _'previously detained' _by the State.

I'm so glad Spencer finally agreed to help out that night. I ruined his date. Oh-my-God . . . '_Baby Spencer' _spit the food on that _poor girl._ We never saw _her _again. Well, Sam, at least you brought your _**'A' **_game when it mattered. The audience sure loved you. Crazy little Sam. They really did love you.

All those viewer videos we had to watch. Staying up half the night. Some of them were hilarious. Oh, geez - some of them were soooo awful and hard to watch. All our _votes . . . _so, guys - what do you think? Me - 'two', Freddie - 'zero', Sam - '_NEGATIVE 712!'_ She was so _vicious _sometimes. But lovable. Vicious and lovable. That was Sam.

All the hours we spent trying to prepare for the show during high school . . . powered by smoothies and Fat Cakes! But we still managed to get good grades. Well . . . at least Freddie and I did. Sam . . . she was a whole 'nother story. The _Queen _of detentions. You never could do what you were told, could you, Sam? So stubborn. So _rowdy_. You never could follow the rules, no matter what the consequences. The _bravest _girl I ever knew. Yup. Fearless, rowdy, rule-breakin' Sam.

We had some _crazy _times back then. The Webicons. Japan. _WE GOT TO GO TO JAPAN!_ What a trip that turned out to be. Always thought I'd get back there some day. Oh well . . . maybe someday.

Webicon. _Yuck_. What a _nightmare_. That place was _cursed_. Every year was a **_disaster_**. Sam getting all of us kicked out of that last one was icing on the cake. That guy was such a jerk. Do not mess with Samantha Puckett or you're gonna pay . . . _buddy!_ All these years later and I bet that guy _still _trembles when he remembers the crazy little blonde from iCarly. You _GO GIRL_! Yup Sam – you rocked that night.

We never cared about awards anyway. It was _way _more fun knowing that tons of kids were watching and loved the show. We were **_SO_** excited when we got a million viewers for the first time. Holy Chizz, Freddie was so proud . . . Holy Chizz? _CHIZZ_! I haven't thought of that one in ages.

Freddie Benson. Number one tech dude in the history of internet web shows. What would we have done without you Freddie? Our technical _wizard_. You were the best, Fredward. It's funny how things worked out.

More than four years of shows. I can't believe we kept it up for that long. Without _killing _each other. _Mostly_. Sometimes I was sure that Freddie and Sam were gonna be the death of me. Or the death of **_each other. _**Especially after that final show. Why were you like that Sam? None of us knew. You should have told us . . . '

**"_Mommy, are you crying"?_**

Startled out of her daydream, Carly sat up and wiped a lone tear from her eye. The interrupting eight-year-old girl, with dark hair, high cheekbones and wide mouth, looked a lot like her mother.

"Uh, no baby. Not really. I'm fine. I was just thinking about something a little sad."

"Don't be sad Mommy. Anyway, we gotta go. **_Uncle Gibby is here!_** He's talking to Daddy out front. We don't want to be late. Uncle Spencer said he made a _special _surprise for us! C'mon, Mom. Get up! Let's go."

Carly thought it was cute how the girls referred to her old friend as _Uncle _Gibby, even if he really wasn't. Uncle Spencer - that was a completely different story. He **_made _**something special? Oh no . . .

"Sweetie, did Uncle Spencer say if the fire department was at his house"?

"What? Why does Uncle Spencer need the fire department"?

"No, never mind, honey. I was just kidding. Can you go get a big bag from the kitchen and take some of your sister's gifts out to Gib - Uncle Gibby's car? I'll get the rest."

"Sure can. I _love _birthday party's at Uncle Spencer's'! He is the most funnest uncle . . . **_EVER_**"!

"I know . . . right," Carly responded, mimicking her daughter's favorite saying.

The excited little girl, forgetting about the bag, piled an armful of presents chin-high, and then made her way unsteadily towards the front door. Her mother chuckled quietly, knowing something would get dropped, but didn't say anything. Oh well. _Not the end of the world_.

Picking up the letter to read it once again, Carly smiled wistfully before placing it with the others on the polished, mahogany desk in the corner of the room.

"Can't forget my thank you notes."

She gathered up the last of the presents, still flush with feelings of nostalgia, and then headed out into the abundant Seattle sunshine.

_**The Letter**_

_Hi Carly!_

_I can't believe your little one is 4 years old already! How time flies. I hope she likes her gift. I picked it out myself (ok - maybe I had help!) Sorry we couldn't make it in person but MY little one is sick. Way too sick to be partying Spencer STYLE! I hate missing parties at Spencer's! (Did he tell you that I ran in to him down at Pike's Place last month?) We only chatted for a few…I had to get back. I miss Spence . . . wish we could hang out more often. Like the OLD DAYS. Speaking of the old days - do you know what this month is? I bet you don't remember._

_Two-hundred and thirty five BABY!_

_Yep, it was 20 years ago this month that we did the first ever iCarly! Followed by 234 more to make 235, AWESOME Freddie, Carly and Sam iCarly masterpieces! Miss those times. We should do a 'reunion' show. One time only. There is nothing good on the Internet these days anyway. (Can you see us, doing Fuffly and Peeta or The idiot farm girl? At our age? Our kids would die of embarrassment!) Speaking of the kids, have you shown them ANY of the iCarly episodes? I still think you should. They'll see that you were fun and 'Cool' once. Way back in the 'dark ages' like my kid always says._

_235 episodes expertly transferred onto DVD by the genius Freddie Benson! iCarly Forever! _

_Have a great time at the party. (How can you not with your brother hosting? You do have the number for the fire department ready, right?) Tell Gib to take it easy in the pool - you don't need another incident like last year! _

_Hope you, Mr. Shay (I know you **love **it when I call him that.) and the girls can make it over the party next month. My oldest will be 7 (going on 25 . . . ! Not sure if I'm gonna survive the teen years. At least we'll be suffering together.) I know I didn't need to remind you since you never forget a birthday. _

_Sam and the girls send hugs and kisses! _

_Love, Freddie_

_

* * *

_

**A****/N: Not sure if this "worked" or not. It kind of took on a different feel than I intended. Carly's daydream was left unfinished because I hope it leads me into another story I have an idea for. Also . . . I changed the total number of iCarly show a few times before settling on 235. It sounded kind of reasonable and possible.**_  
**DTaC.**_


End file.
